Love Hate And Being Random
by ReemCustardCreams
Summary: What would happen if Bella was a English girl and moved to la push what would happen if she turned into a wolf and imprinted on Sam and Sam imprinting back. So where does this leave Bella and the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

Love Hate And Being Random

CHAPTER 1 – The last sleepover

"Guy's stop arguing this is my last night here" i yelled trying to get their attention. They all looked at me for a second and then continued arguing i sighed this is going to be a long night. My name is Isabella swan but my friends call me Izzy. Me and my friends are all in my room and are having our classic sleepovers. And this is what happens every time first they'll start arguing about something completely ridiculous then second its Monique sending dangerous glares at Thomas then third it's Monique on top of Thomas slapping him silly.

"Thomas if you don't shut the fuck up and let us watch taken i will seriously come over there and slap you so hard that ugly face of your will break and it'll still be an improvement" Monique said while glaring like a hunter watching its prey. And by the looks of it, it looks like we've already hit stage two.

"But taken is so boring i want to watch the strangers" Thomas whined.

"If you ask me i don't get horror movies first you scream until the person next to you goes deaf then go to bed and have nightmares and then wake up in the morning and realise you've pissed the bed not like it's happened to me..." everyone stared at Eva giving her a weird knowing look "...ok maybe once or twice but that's it" Eva complained. We all started to laugh. I have a weird group of friends were so different in many ways but at the end of the day we all love each other so theirs Thomas the group pervert he ain't satisfied if he doesn't get to look down a girls top or have a good feel. Then there's Oley the fashion queen or dynamo she likes to call herself i love her and all but she really scares me when we go shopping I've never been to so many shops in just a short amount of time in my life I'm mentally scarred for life. There's also Eva she's the Manga freak all she does is go on and on about Manga and she literally has Manga pyjamas but she's the most talented artist I've ever seen. And there's jordan aww he's so cute him and Shan are going out i love him to bits and he also shares my passion for cars oh yeah he's also a great mechanic. And finally my bestest friends in the whole world the twins Monique and Shanika. Shanika's the twin you need to go to when you need someone to talk to. She has bright emerald eyes curly black hair and a gorgeous athlete's body with light caramel skin. Also very intelligent and caring. Now Monique, just flip Shanika's personality and then you have Monique they may be twins but their personality's are nothing alike. Monique's a total tom boy she's the captain of the basket ball, netball and football team but also has bad tempered you do not want to get on her bad side. She has the same light caramel skin but she has bright blue eyes and a very curvy body which she hates and is always complaining about how Shanika has a better body when she doesn't even do any exercise. I love the twins with been best friends for ages but when we go out it's like I'm invisible all the guys just pay attention to them. I'm being serious their like outstandingly beautiful. But anyway this argument is really getting on my nerves. "Guys" i shouted no answer. "Guys" they still ignored me.

"Hello are you people deaf" i bellowed but they still continued to ignore me i sighed and dazed out the window. This time tomorrow I'll be with my father and best friends in a small Indian reservation called La Push. I can't wait to see Leah, Jake, Seth, Quil, Jared, Embry and my two baby's Collin and Brady. Since I've left three years ago I've missed them terribly I'm used to seeing them for a long period of time but not this long when my parents got divorced when i was three I used to go back and forth one year with my mum and one with my dad which would getting annoying because of school and everything so i decided when i was fifteen to stay with mum.

I got interrupted in my thoughts when i heard a loud smack i turned around and not surprised to see Monz on top of Thom smacking him. I didn't realise we were on stage three already.

"THOMAS RODNEY HARVEY HOW COULD YOU THINK STRANGERS IS BETTER THAN TAKEN TAKE THAT BACK NOW" Monique shouted furiously while smacking Thomas. I swear i saw the wall shake everything went quiet. Everyone knew when Monique's in her mood do not come near her or say anything Thomas looked so scared. I locked eyes with Thomas and winked at him trying to tell him to flirt with her it always works.

"Well i would but i can't coz i have this really gorgeous girl on top of me and it's quite distracting" he said while smirking Monique's grin stretched across her face. You see what i mean mood swings she's a sucker for compliments. Thomas leaned up they started kissing. You see Monique and Thomas have a very complicated love hate relationship sometimes there on and sometimes their off.

"Oh give me a break sis he was totally playing you" Shanika said while doing her toe nails. Thomas and Monique broke apart

"Oh shut it sis" Monz said

"Now now sis remember what the doctor said if you get angry count to ten or maybe go and take your pills" Shanika said while smirking. Shan's really nice and sweet but when it comes to her sis and argument she can be very calm but very devious. Monique started to get really angry her hands were clenched up in fists here we go again another twin fight. "Come on sis look you know Thomas is playing you your better than that" Shan said. Monique smirked and then winked she bent down and snogged Thomas hard on the mouth until she heard Thomas grown in pleasure. Then she pulled away and came to sit behind me to start curling my hair we high fived i had to give her props i mean that was good "Well maybe dear sister of mine I'm playing him" Monz said while chuckling. Everyone started to burst out laughing when we saw how aroused he was and tried to cover it with a cushion.

"No no no that's my good cushion" i wailed everyone just started laughing louder then Thomas turned bright red.

"See theirs the twin i know and love" she said while walking over to josh and he held out his arm for her to sit in his lap. "hey babe" Jordan said quietly Their such a cute couple Shanika turned around and straddled josh and they started snogging. Monique wolf whistled and mumbled "you go sis". His hands started travelling further down her body

"JORDAN JOSEPH CLARK IF YOUR HANDS TRAVEL ANY FURTHER DOWN MY BEST FRIENDS BODY I WOULD SERISOULY PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT" I said. They broke apart instantly with josh blushing and Shan grinning.

"You won't do that to me Izzy you know you love me" He smiled confidently.

"True true" i said chuckling

"Oh my gosh Izzy what you going to wear tomorrow never mind let's go Westfield shopping centre around maybe five in the morning i hear it's open all night now" said Oley enthusiastically. I groaned in response this is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter-2 changing 

my mum couldn't be here today she had work, i know it's hard for her to see her only daughter leave her, so that's why I'm standing with five suitcases, hey you try stuffing 19 pair of high heels in a suit case if i didn't take them i knew Oley would have stolen them, right now I'm in Heathrow airport with my best friends Oley, Thomas, Eva, Jordan and the twins.

"Passengers going to settle Washington please board the plane"

All my friends gripped me in a tight group hug man I'm going to miss these guys "people i can't breathe" I mumbled they all apologized and step backed i looked at them and they all had tears in their eyes even Monique had tears in her eyes and Monique hardly ever cries.

"Come on guys please don't cry i will come and visit i promise and you can visit me in lap push" I said with tears forming in my eyes, i suddenly got crushed into another group hug and now we were all sobbing.

"Were going to miss you Izzy" the twins cried at the same time

"Don't forget us Izzy baby we love you" Thomas said giving me a small peck on the mouth

"i love you guys to but i need to go i promise to call every night please promise me you will stay together " i said pulling apart and giving Jordan a peck on the lips and Eva and Oley a hug, i know it's going to be difficult i practically put this group together and i hold it together i just hope they can stay friends and not go their own their separate ways.

i was just about to walk away when Eva gripped my hand and pulled me back i gave her a questioning look "i have something for you" she said and she pulled out a large sketch book i took it from her and looked through it tears rolled down my cheeks it was sketches of us "it's something for you to remember us by" she said and pulled me into another hug i hugged her back tight but quickly let her go it was getting really hard to say goodbye so i said thank you and walked away to my plane. Gosh no-one told me leaving my friends was going to be this difficult.

I dragged my suitcases plus the sketch book in my hand and walked into the terminal and didn't look back but i heard a faint "we love you Izzy" but it was too painful to look back.

I took my seat in first class... what? Didn't i mention we're quite rich, well not that much, but rich enough to get a first class plane, same with the rest of our gang their parents have like millions but the twins are majorly rich, their parents are like literally billionaires.

I didn't realise how tired i was until i felt myself slowly drifting off into a deep sleep with a massive banging headache let's just hope it's gone when i get up.

couple of hours later

"miss you need to wake up we have arrived at our destination" I heard a faint voice trying to wake me up then my shoulders started to shake. i opened my eyes slowly and looked into soft brown eyes it was the flight attendant she smiled when she saw i was awake, bloody hell i felt like shit my body was in pain and i still had a bloody friggin headache.

"Hey sleepy head time to get off " she said

I tried to get up but i groaned in pain the flight attendant looked worried and held out her hand i gratefully took it and she pulled me up instantly. I gasped when she made contact with my hand but didn't pull away instead she put her arm around my waist and took me out of the plane.

"Miss you have a very high temperature is someone coming to get you" she said i shook my head then moaned in pain every think hurt even walking hurt.

"Would you like me to call someone for you or maybe a doctor" she said i could see the worry in her face but i kindly refused my dad didn't know i was coming today he thought i was coming in a week but i wanted to surprise him. she kept asking me if i needed to call someone but when i kept refusing she gave up and told me she was going to get me a glass of water and sat me gently down in the airport cafe.

After she left my head fell to the table and i groaned in pain i was in excruciating pain what was happening to me? i checked my forehead wow it was boiling hot i swear i could fry an egg on it, i was so caught up in the pain i didn't even realise that someone was in front of me.

"hey sexy you don't look to good why don't you let me take you to my house I'll look after you " the voice said in front of me which made me jump i slowly looked up to see 5 men around 25 standing in front of me they were all kind of beefy in a way. The one who spoke had a smirk on his face fucking twat i so wanted to wipe that smirk away.

"No thank you my mum said i should never go to pervert's houses" i said i then started to shake a little.

"ooohh sassy i like that and English to, where going to have fun with this one boys" he said laughing and grabbing my hand really tightly as his friend joined him laughing all mumbling "Yeah's" and "i can't waits" i started to get really pissed and started shaking really hard

"TAKE YOUR FUCKING PERVERTED HAND OF ME YOU BASTARD "i shouted they all started to back away except the one in front who just smirked.

"and what are you going to do about it sweeth-"he didn't get to finish coz i already punched him really hard in the face and he fell unconscious ha take that fool, i felt a burning sensation in my stomach begging for me to take notice of it.

I needed to get out of hear my instincts where screaming at me

I ran out the airport leaving an unconscious potentially rapist on the floor with his friend's and the flight attended all looking stunned.

I ran into the woods thanking god that Seattle airport was right next to it, the burning sensation was getting worse and the pain was absolutely unbearable i doubled over in pain and leaned against the tree i screamed out in pain then Howled.... _wait. .........howled _what the fuck is happening i looked down and nearly had a spasim i have paws, fucking hell I'm a wolf, a big hairy wolf.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god i'm hyperventilating.....wait can wolves hyperventilate? i ran to the nearest lake and looked at my reflection a beautiful white wolf stared back at me she hand black spots on her ears and pitch black paws that makes her look like she's wearing boots and she had big soft brown eye's, oh my that's me, ok Isabella think logically now, is this even logical? Great now I'm talking to myself.

Wait i remember my dad telling me about the Quileute legends, about men turning into wolves to protect the tribe it could be true but i swear it was men turning into wolves not females.

Oh gosh why do i feel like my life is going to change a hell of a lot now?

Well might as well head to la push maybe my dad will help me

Or maybe he might run away screaming, monster, monster i wouldn't blame him

I just hope he accepts me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- New Enemies & Wolf Pack 

I finally made it to forks,

thank the lord for that,

yeah i maybe be a wolf. but inside this wolf is a girl who can't run two laps without collapsing on the floor.

I am shitting myself, I'm so scared I mean look at me I'm freak that's a freak,

Have you ever heard of a werewolf with tits? Didn't think so

I started humming in my mind to distract my self

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_

_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moons awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cosy to get me a lover_

_And tell you all about it_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_To locate the single men, I got on me special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_(She wolf by Shakira)_

I started to laugh which turned out to sound like someone choking but more animalistic

To think when i first heard this song a month ago i would not have guessed it would really mean something to me now.

_Welcome to la push _the sign said well finally

God i love these woods i remember some many childhood memories from playing in here

Flashback

"_Okay bells we're going to count and you're going to hide got it "11 year old Paul said _

_"Okay pauly I'm going to hide you jakey, jar jar and sethy count" ten your old me said while grinning i was the best hide n seek player and i knew the best spot. They all nodded and turn around i ran into the forest and giggled like crazy until i found my favourite spot in the world._

_The meadow i loved it here i went there when i needed some space._

_I hide behind the big oak tree and waited _

_**2hours later **_

_"Bells bells please come out you win okay" Jared whined i could tell he was really worried now i giggled again but quietly so they wouldn't hear_

"_Bella Bella time to come out "said my dad i look around and saw all the elders of the tribe and some of my dad's police force _

_Everyone was searching around frantically for me _

_"What if she's hurt" my uncle Billy said worriedly?_

_"This is all my fought if hadn't suggested the game she would not have come in to the forest anyway" Paul said while he burst out crying _

_Okay maybe i should come out now_

_I sneaked up behind my dad and shouted boo _

_Everyone all jumped and screamed like girls i laughed so heard tears were rolling out my eyes _

End of Flashback

AH that was a good day i started to remember other memories and my thoughts just babbled on until i heard a voice.

"_Seth, Paul, Jared quit patrol, the bloodsuckers run of our land, phase back and meet me at the bonfire" A beautiful voice floated through my mind _

WAIT back up for a second, A VOICE!! Oh great not only am i a fucking big hairy bitch but I'm also a big fucking hairy crazy bitch

Literally

_"Sure thing boss" _which sounded just like Paul, always so grumpy, but i always loved him for that, he's always so protective of me same with jar jar** (A/N: that's Jared by the way) **even my babies Colin and Brady are protective of me and I'm older than them overprotective fools.

"Yep ok cool but why are we having a bonfire" that's definitely jar jar, he hates it when i cool him that. He he, i love to annoy my overprotective brothers it's so funny.

"Coz another member of the pack has just imprinted Jake imprinted on Sindy" that sexy voice floated through my mind again who is that.

Ok so let me get this straight some sexy mysterious guy plus Seth Paul Jared and Jake are wolves and there part of a pack.

I wonder if there are more. I wolf gasped when i saw pictures of Sindy float through my mind she was really beautiful she had silver eyes and silk black hair.

"wow that's so cool okay lets phase back coz I'm really hungry" i knew that was Seth always so entrusted and hungry.

i run to a clearing and i saw 4 massive wolfs one was sandy blond which looks like Seth ,the other one was silver which was obviously Paul ,the dark brown wolf i think is Jared and then a pitch black wolf he must be the mysterious guy.

I hide behind the tree so they wouldn't see me and a gold shimmer wrapped around there wolf forms and they slowly transformed to humans.

OH MY LORD they were BUT NAKED Jesus i swear if i was human i would faint.

Fuck me i mean look at them there gorgeous when did they get so hot, OH MY FUCKING GOSH their bodies are so toned with hard muscles. they were having some kind of conversation but i didn't catch it, they turn around to receive something in the wood in my direction WOW there manhood's where huge i stopped looking at their bodies and looked at their faces i saw a guy who was so sexy it took all of my might and will power not to go over there and snog his lushes lips which would be weird coz I'm in wolf form.

They pulled on a pair of cut of jean shorts and ran north i was about to follow them when a sickly sweet smell entered my nose what the fuck was that? Jesus that's disgusting the smell started to get worse like it was burning my nose what the bloody hell is that smell, then out of nowhere i got rammed in the side.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! I looked around and saw a blonde pale faced male i growled and got up he laughed

"Aww look what we have here, a little lone wolf where's your friends" he laughed again we circled each other i growled more dangerously and lunged at him.

I tackled him into the tree and bit down hard on his arm and ripped it off a loud pain scream filled my ears

I spat out the arm ewe ewe that's disgusting i defiantly need to brush after this

"right mutt you're going to pay for that "he lifted my body and up and threw me across the clearing i went through five trees before i landed i whined owe that really hurt he laughed and came over to me in inhuman speed who the hec is this guy

"Aw did i hurt the poor little lone puppy "he laughed again and lunged at me he bit my arm i and screamed or more like whined in pain

He laughed again come on Bella you can do this get up

But the pain was bad it was worse than when i was transforming in to wolf

"Bye wolf hope you have a nice time dying "he said while laughing he started to walk away

Come on get up get up NOW i was screaming at myself

Come let me out my wolf instincts where screaming at me to i was so confused that i just let myself go and let the wolf in me control

i lunged at the vampire from behind i ripped of his head and he screamed i was in so much pain i kept ripping and ripping and his screams died down till i realised he was shredded to bits i was so tired now i couldn't even believe what i just done but i wanted to sleep the darkness was taking over me

NO i shouted in my head i needed to get to my dad

the pain was really excruciating my god what is happening to me i looked down i was soaked in blood i started to feel really week i turned around and was about to run when i heard a cry i whipped my head around and saw a dark skinned male and a pale red head

"You killed him you killed my mate "she screamed at me as she sobbed tears that never fell

"Victoria calm down we will avenge James death" he said looking at me and smiled i growled but it was faint

"I will get you for this you stupid mutt plus your little pack to" and with that she and the dark male disappeared

What the bloody hell was that about i limped slowly i properly had a couple of broken ribs and my arms was definitely broken i whined in pain again and made my way to the cliffs

I heard old uncle Quil talking about the third wife i remember these stories.

The pain was seriously getting worse i howled in pain fucking pale face idiot

i limped into view and all the elders and my dad plus Seth embry and Paul were all stuffing their faces with food and Jared Quil , Jake had girls in their lap they were all listening to old Quil around a big fire

I whined all their heads whipped around they looked at me

"Cool another werewolf" Seth said enthusiastically HELLO doesn't anyone see I'm in pain

"Can't you guys see the poor guy is in pain look at all the blood" a dark head girl said next to Jake who looked like Sindy

They all gasped when they saw that i was covered in blood

"Jesus what happened to you" Paul said i whined

"The guy smells like vampire can you phase back" Jake said i shock my head and they gasped

"He must be new " i looked around i saw that sexy mysterious guy, Why do they think I'm a he Hello can't he see I'm a girl wolf IDIOTS

He took of his top and handed me a spear pair of trousers they where fair to big for me

"Here take these and change behind the cliff try thinking happy thoughts" he said i took the top but dropped the trousers there was no-way i was putting them on their far too big the top is massive anyway it should be long enough.

I limped behind the cliffs

"What is he doing? "said embry

"Hey, he better take them trousers i don't want to see his things" said Jake

I tried to blog them out and think happy thoughts i thought about the twins and all the sleepovers we had with the gang.

I saw a gold shimmer rap around my body and i was human again

I screamed so loud i think England heard me the pain was even worse in human form

I limped into view and held out my arm in pain they all gasped when they saw me i couldn't take it anymore the fire was burning inside me

"Bella"my dad said

I could not talk,

the darkness was taking over me

"Daddy....................vampire..................bite" and then the darkness took over and i fainted the last thing i saw was every one running over to me with scared faces.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 - Sams Pov

**This chapter is just after bella saw the wolves phase and during when she is getting attacked by james.**

" we're werewolves"I said calmly to sindy.

Eveythink went silent.

"yeah thats right sam, now why don't you come with me, and we go and see some very big men, with a very big net"she said slowly while coming over to me.

"and maybe and very big needle"she said calmly while she sat down next to me eveyone burst out laughing i looked over and jake and he looked worried he came over and nelt down in front of sindy and took her hand.

"babe we're serious me jared,seth,sam,paul,quil, embry collin and brady are all werewolves" he said honestly staring into her eyes she was quite for moment then all of a sudden....

"WHAT"she shouted all the wolves cringed away from her, this werewolf wearing can be really sensitive

shocked would be an understatment to describe sindys facial expression she looked gobsmacked.

i mean would'nt you be if the love of your life was really and werewolf that has to protect it's tribe from blood sucking monster A.K.A vampires, but i think we won't tell sindy that for now.

by the looks of it she can hardly absorb one mythical creature letalone 2.

I kick jake in the front of me telling him to say somethink.

"baby please say something i mean it's okay if you hate me and don't love me anymore i will be ok with that,well actually i won't bu-"he was cut of by sindy shouting

"Jacob Emphian Black i how could you think that i would'nt love you just because you morph into and giant dog"she yelled jacob had the most massive grin on his face i've ever seen i was a bit scared he might break his jaw he rapped he arm around sindy and kiss her passionaily i looked around and every one had smiles on there faces especial billy he looked estastic for his son.

i resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

how could she not love him, there soul mates, they ment to me together, they where made for eachother

in our tribe we call that inprinting it's where you find your true love

yeah, i know it sound corny but you cannot resist the pull of imprinting apparently it's like a thousand of strings pulling you to that person,once you look into that her eyes you know she the one you have been waiting for. well thats want i heard me seth paul,collin and brady hav'ent imprinted yet i can't help but feel a wave of jeloussy towards quil ,embry ,jared and jake they all found there imprints i'm alpha i should have imprinted first not that i not happy for my brothers it's just i i kind of feel lonely it's like i'm missing something,missing a part of me

i got cut from my though babbling when i heard a whine in pain it was coming from the woods what was that?

i looked around no-one seemed to notice all the imprintees where cuddling up to there imprints who where stuffing there faces

"hey jake did you hear that"i whispered to jake

"here what sam "he whispered back, i just shook my head he would'nt hear it anyway.

when i took place as alpha of the pack my senses where highten even more than a normal werewolf

"dude gimme it back" i looked up to see paul chaseing seth with the last hot dog IDIOTS 

"gotta catch me first pauly"seth said mischiously he knows paul hates it when people call him pauley

paul started to shake all over.

]

i rolled my eyes

here we go again paul has no self control "don't call me that "he growled every one was watching now with unsurprise faces this was a daily routine now

seth was always teasing paul and paul with seth

"why not bella gets to call you that why not me pauly"seth said while smirking paul was shaking really bad i could barely tell his human form to his wolf form

"PAUL DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PHASING"i said in my alpha tone and i knew he could not disobey

he stopped immediately and growled at seth

someone cleared there throat we all looked around and focused on old quil

"we are her to today to welcome sindy to our tribe and tell her about the legends of our tribe"old quil said while smiling he started to talk about the tribe stories,about the cold ones then out of no-where i heard the whined again this time it was faint but it was close

something not right i can feel, i started to feel uncomfitable something wierd is happening i felt this feeling when i was in wolf form like a presence was there at the back of my mind but it was really faint it felt like someone was watching us i was barely aware that old quil was talking when a pained howl fillled the air.

then a whinned everyone turn around

and i saw the most beautiful wolf i have ever seen he had pure white fur except from his paws that where black

he can't be new i would have sensed that he phased

when your alpha you can sense when a someone is about to phase from your pack maybe he's from a different pack.

"Cool another werewolf" Seth said enthusiastically

"Can't you guys see the poor guy is in pain look at all the blood"sindy said i was focused on what the wolf looked like and i didn't even notice it was covered in blood

every one gasped

"Jesus what happened to you" Paul said and wolf whined again and started to lick it's paw which looked badly injured

"The guy smells like vampire can you phase back" Jake said the wolf shock is head

the rest of the pack gasped he is definaitly new

"He must be new "i said and the wolf turned to me and thats the first time i looked into he's eyes they where deep chocolate brown i felt like i could stare into them for ages i felt the need to be close this wolf everything was silent and it was just me and the wolf

SHIT! PLEASE TELL ME I JUST DID NOT IMPRINT!!!

"Here take these and change behind the cliff try thinking happy thoughts"i said looking away

hoping my pack didn't notice and took of my t-shirt and handed him spare trousers

he took the t-shirt but left the trousers and limped behind the cliff

no no no no this can't be happening

i can't be GAY i never thought of a guy that way in my life

i thought you where supposed to find your imprint so you can carry on the wolf gene and make stronger wolfs

"What is he doing? "said embry

"Hey, he better take them trousers i don't want to see his things" said Jake

we all heard a loud high pitch scream and the most beautiful girl came limping out every one gasped

wait...... GIRL i thought men where the only ways who phased well this changes things

she had long wavy brown hair,really curvy body and wide doe eyes i was so transfixed on her eyes that didn't even notice how beaten up she was

"BELLA"charlie shouted

"Daddy....................vampire..................bite"and then she fainted

every ran to her but my feet would'nt move i was shaking bad

fucking vampire did this to my angel i gonna kill them

"sam you need to calm down this is not going to help bella"billy said worridely

i stopped immediatly when she started screaming

"PLEASE SOMEONE STOP THE FIRE STOP THE BURNING "she screamed and started to thrash about collin and brady were holding her down

"mum please stop your scaring us wake up "collin and brady said together they love bella alot there mum bailed when they where kids and they live with there useless acholic stepfather i saw in there minds bella praticly raised them.

All the imprints where looking confused and standing behind they didn't no bella niether did i she left when i was in the middle of phasing.

"whats wrong with her"paul cried

i looked around her body till i notice i something i gasped

"she was bit By a vampire "i said shakily everyone started to shaking cussing and crying for bella even charlie was shaking and he has'nt phased for years

I had to stay calm if i was going to save my bella

"jake call the culllens and tell them we need them i't's an emergency"i said trying to be calm by my wolf inside me wanted revenge for my imprint

jake was shaking his head holding bellas head crying he didn't want to leave her

"please jake trust me we need them to help her"i said begging jake to go i could'nt leave my bella it hurt to much

jake let go of bellas hand and kissed her forehead and went and phased into a wolf.

please god i pleaded sliently please let the cullens be able to help her

i can't live without her.


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 5 - The Cullen's*

Edwards Pov

I missed Bella. I sighed

Everyone did, even though she was human she brought life to our lives, but now since we left her in England its like everyone is dead well even more dead than we already are

Emmett hardly jokes anymore since we left, Alice never shops she misses her Barbie Bella ,Jasper is taking it the hardest Bella was the only one who was really interested in history especially the American civil war little did she know that jazz actually fought in the war. Even the vain self-centred Rosalie missed the human; Bella also shared her passion for cars.

but we had to leave she was getting to suspicious and we couldn't tell her our secret not because we didn't trust her or anything but because we didn't want her to get hurt because if we told or she found out our secret, the voultri would of found out and killed her. But the worst thing was we didn't even say goodbye we just packed up and left.

Today was one of those days when being an immortal can be really boring

We were all sitting in our new house bored out of our heads in forks

I preferred England better

I remember the first day we met Isabella swan.

Flashback (first day in England)

_"Urgh i hate starting over at a new school" Rosalie complained for the thousandth time as we walked into the school reception to collect our timetables_

_"Babe i hate school full stop" Emmett laughed loudly which caused students to stare at us i rolled my eyes here we go again_

_We where currently in London England attending middle wick academy which unfortunatley we had to where uniform but thanks to Alice she customised it for us. _

_we collected our timetables and went to our separate lessons me and Alice our pretending to be in year 11 while Emmett, Rosalie and jasper our in sixth form(__A/N __**Year 11 is like juniors and sixth form is like seniors) **__we all had lunch together so that was fine._

_Alice went to English and i went to maths and the rest went their separate ways._

_Lesson was boring like every school we've been to _

_When the bell rang for lunch we all made our way to the cafeteria it was crowded with students but as soon as we walked in everything stopped and stared at us i rolled my eyes stupid humans _

_We got our food and sat down everyone started to talk mainly about us, so we just blocked it out but one conversation caught my interest the most _

_"there so fake i mean look at them who has skin like that, they have defiantly had plastic surgery i heard there mum and dad have been in jail for illegally allowing their kids to have surgery at a young age, there terrible parents" a snobbish voice said very loudly from the table in the middle where most kids were seated i felt the anger boil inside me and i clenched my fists _

_they can talk about us all they want, but when they start talking about Carlisle and Esme, things just get a little personal i looked and saw my siblings also listening Rosalie snarled and was ready to go over there when we heard a voice_

_"bullshit how do you know that marigona they have only just moved here" a beautiful voice shouted we looked over and saw 3 beautiful girls one with brunette hair who was the one who spoke and two caramel skinned ones who were clearly twins there was something different about them_

_Some think inhuman._

_"Don't even go there marigona coz everyone knows your mums still pill popping anyway" one of the twins said with a hint of a American accent everyone started to laugh even we did marigona ran out crying the girls smirked _

_"I have to admit that was good" Said Rosalie grinning _

_They then got up and started to walk over to our table we tensed usually humans stayed away from us _

_When they started to come closer we noticed the twins stiffened and sniffed the air, they looked at each other and grinned _

_The brunette girl didn't seem to notice this she came up and sat down on our table and the other girls took the seats beside her _

_I tried reading her mind but i couldn't _

_"Hello I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" she smiled_

_"Hey Bella I'm Alice and this is my family Edward Rosalie Emmett and Jasper" Alice said enthusiastically i could read her mind she was planning on taking her NEW best friend to the mall or shopping centre they say here and shop for hours _

_My family said there polite hellos to human Bella then they started asking question's about her life i was about to ask her one when.................._

_"OI VAMP BOY can you here us" __a loud voice floated through my mind i winced that was a bit loud and odd _

_I turned around and noticed the twins looking at me how they did they know we where vampires_

_"__Told you he was the mind reader"_ _one of the twins said through her mind i think her name is Shanika _

"_Yeah yeah whatever so are you guys veggie vamps" __that must be Monique i turned around and nodded in their direction they grinned with relief_

_"__You guys should come and meet our pack they would be happy to see you" _Shanika said kindly i was confused

What pack and how do they know about me being a mind reader

Then it hit, their eyes where almost cat like

And there posture and the way they walk is very feline,

Realisation must have crossed my face because they both rolled their eyes

"_Took you long enough to figure it out" __Monique said _

_"Wow these vampire's are slllloooowww_"_shanika said playfully i grinned at the twins i liked them they had a good sense of humour and they where exotically beautiful they could give Rosalie a run for her money _

_"Hello Edward earth to Eddie boy, hey Alice has your brother got mental porblems" bella said worriedly i was snapped out of my daze when i felt cold water hit my face _

_Everyone burst out laughing i looked at Bella and she just smirked _

_"Sorry Eddie I've been trying to get your attention for ages" bella said _

_"Oh i like her" Emmett boomed Bella just grinned at him _

_"Your going to regret that" i said playfully she looked at me with a flirtatious smile and said "i don't know what you're talking about Eddie" she said innocently i didn't notice how incredibly beautiful she was she had mahogany hair with wide doe eyes._

_And that was the day i fell in love with Isabella swan_

End of Flashback 

And from that day on my family ,Bella and the twins where close we even got to know the twins pack **(A/N the twins are not wolfs by the way you will find out as the story goes on what the twins are) **which Carlisle found very interesting.

Me and Bella's relationship grew until we eventually became lovers.

We made love to each other for the first time in our lives

The love we made was filled with heat and passion which then became a daily routine but it never bored me she was a brilliant lover who was willing to try anything

God i miss that woman.

I heard someone sigh

"I'm so bored i miss my partners in crime" Emmett whined he was really close to Monz and Bella them 3 where trouble together, they always played pranks on everyone, putting them together is like world war 3 alone, they would always get this evil smirk and you just know you're in trouble.

"I miss shan" jasper said he was close to her

"look you guys you know we had to leave England it was not safe, Bella was getting to suspicious and if she found out our secret then the voultri would obviously of intervened then they would have found out about the twins and their pack and they would all be killed" Carlisle said walking away followed by esme

He's trying to be calm but we could tell he was depressed so was esme they loved Bella like a daughter

I was so caught up in thought that i didn't realise Carlisle was on the phone he ended the conversation and came running back worriedly

We all gave him a questioning look

"One of the wolves was bit by a vicious vampire the pack wants us to help" He said running out of the house

"And why should we help those disgusting mutts" Rosalie sneered

"Rosalie i am sick of your bitchy behaviour stop acting like a spoilt brat and lets go" esme said furiously while walking out, we have never seen her so angry we all had shocked expression's on our faces but hurried to follow her

We met two wolves at the treaty line one silver and one chocolate brown

"Please hurry" the silver wolf said in his mind desperately i nodded to my family signalling them to follow the wolfs and we all started running

we were apparently going to some wolfs house name Jacob i couldn't tell what was going on because they were blocking their minds all i could tell was that they were scared.

"They care for this pack member dearly almost like love i don't understand" jasper whispered only low enough for us to here.

We arrived at a small house on the reservation we were walking up to the house when i smelt a familiar sent

It smelt like strawberries and freesia and there's only one person who i know smells like that

I turned to my family and they all mouthed "Bella"

No it couldn't be she couldn't be here.

We heard a loud painful scream we all rushed in the house and what i saw will haunt my life for the rest of my immortal days.

"Bella" my whole family cried, how could this happen to her and why is she a wolf?

I couldn't believe this; my beautiful Bella was thrashing about and covered in blood

"PLEASE KILL ME SOMEONE STOP THE FIRE PLEASE STOP THE FIRE" she screamed all of my family rushed over to her

"Please save my baby girl" a very tearful man said. he must be her farther Charlie swan

All the wolfs stiffened at our close presence and backed away

Carlisle started looking over her injuries esme was dry sobbing with Alice and Emmett and jasper was just furious

"I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to my baby sister" Emmett said angrily holding Bella down all the wolfs where putting their imprints protectively behind them overprotective IDIOTS

"Beautiful what have they done to you" i said stroking her head affectionately all the wolfs growled but i didn't care all i cared about was keeping Bella alive

"Edward the venom is spreading and because she has turned into a wolf the venom is slowly killing her"carlise said everyone cried out all the wolfs where shaking hard

"Please you have to save our mom" to twin wolfs said at the say time

WAIT what MOM how could she be there-

" puuurlease kill me now" a loud pained scream cut me of my thoughts i looked at Bella and she looked terrible her beautiful doe eyes i remember held nothing but pain

"Edward you have to suck the venom out we need to save her"carlise said determinedly i looked at him as if he was crazy

"Carlisle i can't i will lose control" i said wincing at my words

"Edward you have more control than anyone here i can't do it because i need to keep her leg in the right place it's badly injured" he said i nodded and i knelt down towards her neck her sent was so over powering i was scared i wouldn't stop i noticed all the guys trying to hold back a guy in particular i ignored it i whispered in her ears

"I'm sorry Bella i love you" i said quietly in her ear i licked her neck then bit down hard i felt the sweet blood fill my body her blood was so amazing

So sweet i felt it call to me.

I don't think i can stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys just thought i will tell you that me and my older brothers are going Italy to visted some family

so i won't be updating

but i promise when i come bck on friday i will have 5 NEW CHAPTERS uploaded for you guys

i'm really sorry bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Sorry guys i Know i'm a bit late with this Chapter **

**anyways italy was amazing i'v never ate some much pizza in my life  
**

* * *

Chapter 6- Awakening

Bellas P.o.v

The burning sensation was fading and the pain was easing down my senses were returning slowly i could faintly here people talking.

"How long till she wakes up? "an anxious voice said.

"In about 45 seconds " said a very familiar voice.

Wow! I have killer headache, please please please tell me i was dreaming all that stuff and i'm not really a freaky werewolf girl and i didn't kill some pale face guy.

I open my eyes slowly and sereval pair of eyes stared down at me with relief

I locked eyes with a light chocolate brown eyes that where filled with love and adoration it almost left me breathless.

I heard a low vicious growl,

I turned to see where the growl came from and i looked in to a diffferent pair of eyes

these eyes where amber almost golden i only know one family who have eyes like that.

The Culllens.

Those bastards left me! I wake up one morning from a hot steamy night of passion with edward and i'm left alone naked in their empty house.

I felt the anger boil inside me. I started to shake, the culllens backed away with sad expressions.

"What did you guys do to her?" a voice said but ignored it.

"Mum please calm down" i looked over and i saw the the twins i stop shake immediatly and i stood up and held out my arms they grinned and ran into my arms we all fell back laughing, man missed this guys!

"Don't ever leave us again!" Collin said this made me cry, i don't think i would be able to leave them again they mean so much to me

I heard someone clear their throat and i turn my head

to no other than Edward Cullen, i narrowed my eyes at him.

"Bella please listen! We only left for your own safety" Edward pleaded i stood up leaving the twins on the bed and walked over to him

i looked into his eyes and it was like i was seeing his soul and couldn't help but notice how hot he looked but it felt wrong like something was different.

"Edward" I sighed and rapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent it smelt different like the men in the woods but not as strong.

Oh how i missed this man!

"Bella" he sighed and rapped my hands around his waist and kissed my forehead.

"I missed you Bella!" he said then i remembered why i was angry with that i pulled back and punched him in the face.

he staggered a bit he looked shocked.

I heard someone laugh

"See this is why i like her!" i heard a very deep voice i looked aroud i spotted Emmett laughing uncontrolable.

"Emmybear" i shouted and run towards him and wrapped my legs around his waist

"Belly bean" he said and spun me around

"Hey, no fooling around with my husband" i looked and saw a Rosalie with a playful smirk on her face.

"Hey! Theres no need to fight over me ladies theres enough of me to go around"Emmett said flirtatioulsy i scoffed Rosalie just rolled her eyes

we both hit emmett on the head.

"OW!" Emmett whinned rubbing his head, me and rosalie burst out laughing and high fived eachother.

"Bells, how do you know these guys?" another voice said i looked around and i saw Paul

"PAUL!" i shouted and ran towards him but obviously this is me we are talking about, so i slipped on something and ended painfully on my butt

did i mention i have slight clumsiness problem?

Everyone bursted out laughing "Hey it's not funny" i mummbled rubbing my butt

bloody hell that hurt!

"Even when shes a werewolf she still lacks co-ordination" Jared bellowed i froze on the floor.

"Did that really happen?" i said quietly and i could feel the tears forming in my eyes eveyone stopped immediatly and looked at me with sad expression.

Why me? Out of all people in the world it had to be me the tears started to spill over.

"Bells-" i cut in from what my dad was going to say.

"No dad i'm ok, seriously i just need some space" and with that i walked towards the door and took one glance at my family the gang and the cullens they still had that sad expression on their faces i gave them an apolgetic smile but by the looks on their faces it must have been more like a grimace.

I run out of the house i could feel the wolf inside me begging for release

i could'nt hold it back anymore i needed to let the beast out

i looked around and i realised i was in jacobs front yard oooohhhhhh so this is where i was staying, l took of my trousers that i was wearing and slipped of my top

I heard many wolf whilstle and growl, i grinned and then i expolded into a white wolf, all of the cullens gasped in shock when they saw me and i continued to run i need somewhere to think i just need my own space for a while.

I knew just the place to go i ran as fast as i could through the thick green la push woods my heart beat didn't even increase it felt natural to run in this form so right i focused on head and i notice my favourtite spot in the world.

The sweet aroma of lavader and roses enter my nose i sighed happpiness filled my mind as i was running towards the meadow and i was faintly aware of the tingley sensation running through my body then suddenly I stumbled on something i barked as i started to roll down a hill.

Oh great this would only happen to me i thought i finally stopped rolling down the hill and i looked around to see where i was, beautiful lavender flowers filled the area the soft minty fragrence of the grass i inhaled the scent and my heart seemed to melt i knew excaltly where i was

this is the place where my dad took me every night to watch the stars,

this is the place where jared and paul taught me how to play baseball,

this is the place where me and my bestfriend Leah would come and talk about boys,

this is the place where i first met Collin and Brady crying their eyes out coz there mother had just left them,

this is the place where i cried for hours with Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sethy and leah coz i didn't want to leave

this is the place where i got my first kiss from Jacob Black.

This place was.................... my meadow!

I grinned as all the memorys flashed through my head.

I got up and walked to the centre

wait back up for a second, WALKING? How can i walk when i'm in wolf form i looked down at my body in confusion.

I screamed.

Bloody hell i'm naked oh crap well thats just great isn't it?

Stupid bad luck!

I looked up at the sky and i realised it was twilight the bright twinkling of the stars had me mesmorized

gosh this place is just as beautiful i layed down and looked up at the stars.

After a couple of minutes i heard a twig snap my heart beat stopped then started beating twice as fast, before i could even turn my head i court a whiff of scent it smelt musky and very muslince i know that scent.

"hello gorgeous" A very seductive voice said i felt a sensation run up my spine i resist the urge to shiver

Damn this man is hot!

I turned around and grinned there he stood a sexy tanned god

"Hello stranger and what do i own this pleasure of? " i said in a sexy voice. I hope!

i saw him shiver and i smirked HA two can play that game Mr hot shot

"Well since i'v never met you before i just wanted to introduce myself i'm Sam Uley alpha of the pack" when i heard the pack my smile immediatly fell and i sighed and laid back down

"it's Bella right" he asked i nodded he came over and sat beside me i felt like the wolf inside me was aware of this mans presence and she wanted this wolf bad she wanted to feel him deep inside of her.

I shock my head trying to get out of the daydream.

"I know its hard to understand whats going on Bella, heck i was the first to change out of the whole pack and i thought i was going crazy i won't tell you all the details about the whole wolf thing coz tomorrow we are having a bonfire and it is tradition that the elders of the tribe tell the new comer what we do" he turned towards me and his beautiful soft chocolate eyes looked into mine.

His eyes travel down my body and felt them linger on my breasts his gaze felt like a caress and had my nipples hardening.

God i want this man badly!

when his eyes eventually met mine amusement shone brightly in them and a slowly grin crept into his face

"I love what your wearing!" his grin widened when i look confused i looked down

Oh shit i forgot i was naked i blushed furiously as i tried to cover myself up he laughed and handed me his top "here take this "he mumbled

i smiled gratefully and put it on.

"Why do i fill so connected to you?" i blurted out i instantly regretted it when i so his grin fall i wanted so badly to see him smille again.

"Theres this thing called imprinting it's where a person finds there soulmate" he continued to explain what imprinting is and how it works i felt confused a wary wondering if he has found his imprint so i asked.

"Yes" he said after i asked my question he sighed and laid down.

I felt immediate anger and jealous bulid up inside me and i started shaking viciously he got up straight away when he realised i was shaking, he looked shocked for a minute but then he started to stroke my cheek affectionaly i stopped instantly and leaned into his touch i felt so right he started to lean in and his lushes lips where inches away from mine all i wanted to do was hold him down and snog his face off.

Oh god i'm falling hard for this man

he started to move closer i could feel his sweet breath on my lips.

No we can't do this he has found his imprint i pulled away and i sighed i looked up and my heart broke into a thousand pieces he looked hurt by my actions.

"Sam we can't do this you have your imprint" i said with tears spilling down my cheeks he looked at me for a second then burst out laughing i looked confused

why is is laughing he continued to laugh while he wipe the tears away from my cheeks.

"Silly girl your my imprint your the one i'm meant to be with" he said with his voice dripping with love and afection that i was left stunned

i couldn't speak it like a whole lot of weight was lifted off my shoulders

"Bella please say something!" Sam begged, i didn't hesitate i jumped on him and kissed him on the lips he was surprised and didn't kiss back for couple of seconds but then he did

our lips moved in perfect sychronisation we both moaned into our kiss he layed back down down and pulled me onto of him without breaking the kiss i straddle him i could feel him hardening beneath me i smiled in satisfaction against his lips.

"Bella, bella, bella you have only just met the guy and your already on top of him" we broke away immedaitly when we heard the voice i looked up to see a Jake and Quil grinning i groaned in frustration.

Urggh!!! perfect timing, NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What do you guys want?!?" i said angrily through my teeth

Sam sensing my anger started kissing my neck he whispered "We could continue later!" i sighed at the sound of his voice sent shivers up my spine

"Hey none of that stuff when we are around" Quil said mischeviously.

Well he did not mind when we did that when we were a couple, maybe i should refresh his memory!

I grinned and stood up i walked slowly but suductivily towards Quil swaying my hips side to side i heard a very loud groan from behind me and i realise it came from Sam

"Damn!" i heard him say under his breath that maybe my grin widen i made my way over to Quil and pressed myself againist him i ran my hand down his very well toned stomach which surprised me

"Well you didn't use to mind when we did that stuff a couple of years ago did ya Quil?" i whispered in his ear i heard him gulp and i felt him harden i smirked

i heard a very vicious growl

god what is wrong with these people and growling

from behind us i looked back and saw a very murderous Sam shaking badly he was also sending very dangerous glares at Quil,

Quil shrank back and pulled away i walked back to sam who was still glaring at Quil like he wanted to kill him.

"Baby" i said softly and i placed a hand on his cheek tring to calm him down

he stop shaking and he gaze soften as his eyes locked with mine.

"Well wasn't that awkward" Jake said trying to lighten up the mood like he always did i ran into his arms.

Oh how i missed my brother

"i missed you jakey!"

"i missed you bellsy! "he mumbled into my hair

"Please don't leave again it hurt too much" he whispered i pulled back but only to grab his face and he grabbed mine we proberly looked like lovers but were not jakes like my brother

"Listen to me Jacob Black i will never leave here or you again understand" i said determindly he nodded.

"WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?!?! "we both turned around to see a very angry Sindy and there stood the other members of the pack who looked not suprised to see me and jake that way they knew me and jake are close we always have been and their used to seeing us in postions like these.

i walked towards Sindy with a smile on my face "Hey Sindy! i'm -" i was suddenly cut of when her hand connected with my cheek. She slapped me

OMG! She did not just hit me my body started to shake, Sindy started to back up with a suprised expression on her face "Oh shit!" i heard leah mumble

"Sindy what the hell?!" jake shouted he ran over to Sindy standing infront of her trying to protect her.

"i..i...i. um... i thought..."she stuttered i could not stop the shaking it was getting worse i can't beleive the bitch slapped me

and with that thought i turned into a white wolf snarling at Sindy

to say Sindy looked scared and understatment she looked petrifried the whole pack was in wolf form infront of sindy trying to protect her oh she gonna need protecting when i'm done with her

"Bells calm down!" i heard Embry say.

"Calm down, what do you mean calm down the bitch hit me for no reason!"

"Baby please calm down she didn't mean to" Sam said despertatly trying to reason with me.

"Sam thats bullshit how do you not mean to hit someone?!!! "i was seriously losing it now

"She has a point i say we get the bitch!" my bestfriend leah said

"Shut up leah!" all the wolfs said at the same time

"it's okay guys i'm cool now" i said

they all breathed a sighed in relief and then disperse into the woods i took that opportunity and ran at Sindy so fast i was a blur she screamed.

Nooooooooooooooooo!! i head someone shout

I was soo close to getting her to when i got rammed to one side

AGAIN for the thousandth time today jeez what is with people and hitting me today

i looked up and saw leah in wolf form

"leeeaaahhhhh!? how did you know i was gonna attack?" i moaned disappointedly

"Babe, i know you better than yourself, know move before you try to attack her again" she said while ramming her head into mine gently trying to make me move she rammed again and then we both raced off into the woods.

Maybe i exaggrated abit about the whole slap thing "you think?" i heard leahs thoughts drift through my head.

"Well you were not excatly holding me back were you? i do recall you saying 'lets get the bitch!' i mimicked Leah voice perfectly

"Well the bitch did deserve it!" Leah mumbled and we continued to run through the woods.

Sams P.o.v

I could'nt believe the sweet innocent Sindy just slapped my Bella.

God if she was not a girl i would have ripped her to pieces for even thinking of laying a hand on Bella i looked at the pack and they where shaking a little to

"What the hell Sindy!?!" Jake shouted he saw how violently Bella was shaking and ran to stand infront of Sindy

i knew he loved Bella deeply in a brotherly way but Sindy was his imprint.

"i..i...i. um... i thought..." sindy stuttared she proberly thought what i would have thought if i found bella and jake that way i could understand where she was coming from but that still didn't give her the right to hit my girl.

"Everybody phase and protect Sindy" i said in my alpha tone knowing they couldn't refuse

man i love being alpha!

Some seemed reluctant at first but phase anyway

we all phase and took a protective stance infront of Sindy except from Leah i sighed

leah hates Sindy with passion she thinks shes fake and if it came to picking sides between her bestfriend she knew for years or some ' fake plastic wannabe whore' her words not mine she just met

who do you think shes going to go with.

by this time Bella had turned into a stunning white wolf and could not get over how incredibly beautiful she looked.

"Sam quit the lovey dovey stuff i'm feeling quesy" Seth moaned, echoed through my head all the wolfs agreed.

"Sorry guys right, now, lets get down to business and try and protect Jakes imprint" i commanded which they followed instantly

"Bells please calm down!" i heard Embry say

"calm down what do you mean calm down the bitch hit me for no reason!" i could tell she was furious and it wasn't because Sindy hurt her physically coz she a wolf and mere slap from a human its nothing but it's because Sindy hurt her is jakes imprint and bella loves jake as a brother so what whatever or whoever makes him happy makes her happy to and right now sindy is who is making jake happy, and now bella offically hates her and she is afraid it will damage her friendship with Jake.

"Baby please calm down she didn't mean to!" i tried despertatly trying to reason with her.

"Sam thats bullshit how do you not mean to hit some?!? " she was seriously losing it now

"She has a point i say we get the bitch!" Leah said

"Shut up leah!" all the wolfs said at the same time.

"It's okay guys i'm cool now" she said and and we all breathed out a sighed in relief i don't thing no-one really wanted to fight bella they love her to much we all went to the trees and phased i started thinking about bella and how her soft sexy body felt aganist mine and how those perfectly full lips moved slowly but passionaly with mine i was snapped out of my fantasy when i heard a loud screamed i ran out and i barely saw bella she was just a white blur heading straight for Sindy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Jake cried i was ready to phase again to try to stop her when she suddenly got rammed to the side

instant anger boiled inside me.

Who dare hurts my imprint but my anger immedialy turned to relief when i saw Leah in wolf form on top of Bella

thank god for that Bella let out a whine but Leah just snarled and kept ramming Bellas head till they both ran off

i turned back to hear and see and very heated conversation between Sindy and Jake

when i say converstationi meant it was more like a shouting match

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK! WHEN YOUR HANDS AROUND SOME HALF NAKED GIRLS WAIST AND YOUR LIPS INCHES AWAY FORM HERS " Sindy shouted loudly

"DAMN SINDY WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!! I JUST TOLD YOU YOUR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND MY SOUL MATE AND THEN NEXT MINUTE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU I MEAN COME ON A LITTLE TRUST WOULD BE NICE!" Jake shouted just as loud as Sindy

"God this is better than the movies" Embry said as he sat down next to the rest of the pack who were eagerly watching the arguement.

"Tell me about i swear Sindy is about to punch jake look her hand is literally twitching" Jared said

"5 bucks say she doesn't" Paul said with confidence

"Your on" Jared said while shakng hands with Paul those too just love to bet

"URRRGGGHH JACOB BLACK YOU MAKE ME SOO MAD!" she screamed and i could see tears running down her cheeks and she run off

"Wait sindy stop!" Jake sounded hurt and went to run after her.

Jackass.

"Dude pay up!"Paul said.

"i ain't got no money on me man!"

"Fine but i want it tomorrow!"

and then we all left.


End file.
